Bribes De Vie D'un Fantôme
by Mana2702
Summary: Quelques passages de la vie d'Erik qui découvre qu'il a une fille. L'évolution de leur relation à travers le temps va-t-elle être une belle chanson?
_**Désolée je ne me suis pas relu, j'espère que vous aimerez quand-même et que les fautes ne seront pas trop horribles si il y en a. Cette histoire est pour mon amie Perrine :D**_

* * *

Erik sortit de son lit magnifique en forme de cygne. Il s'étira et alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Il s'essuya avec précaution avant de coiffer ses cheveux blonds. Après cela il enfila son masque. Erik avait cette routine chaque matin, ça le rassurait. Il fixa également sa perruque couleur corbeau et s'habilla. Il se mit ensuite à composer l'opéra qui lui courrait dans la tête depuis un certain temps, Don Juan. Le musicien resta sur sa composition un long moment avant de décider de bouger un peu dans l'opéra. Il n'était pas sortit de son antre depuis un long moment, plusieurs mois sans aucun doute.

Erik remonta donc les longs tunnels sous l'Opéra puis arriva enfin dans les loges des artistes, mais par chance ils étaient tous absents à cette heure. Le musicien se glissa donc à travers les pièces et arriva dans la loge de Madame Giry, mais lui il la connaissait sous le nom de Marie. Car il la connaissait depuis qu'elle avait environ 13 ans et lui 10, elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Marie était assise à son bureau, portant quelque chose dans ses bras mais il ne vit pas quoi car elle lui tournait le dot. Il s'approcha et dit doucement:

«-Marie?»

La jeune femme se tourna en sursautant légèrement et le regarda:

«-Oh Erik… tu m'as fait peur. Tu va bien?

-Oui merci, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

-C'est vrai… un peu plus de neuf mois en effet.»

Erik vit enfin ce que tenait Marie dans ses bras, c'était un enfant enveloppé dans une couverture de laine. Le musicien recula sous le choc:

«-Un enfant…

-Oui, une petite fille. Elle s'appelle Meg, elle a deux semaines et… c'est ta fille.»

Erik recula à nouveau sous la surprise et se heurta au mur. Ils n'avaient fait l'amour qu'une fois mais il semblait que ça ait suffit. Le musicien passa une main sur sa nuque:

«-Ma fille…

-Oui, regarde la.»

Marie tourna la petite vers Erik, lui montrant son petit visage parfait. Erik ne put retenir un sourire et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux:

«-Elle est si belle, elle a tout de toi.

-Elle a tes yeux et tes cheveux couleur de blé.

-Oh… elle est magnifique.

-Veux-tu la prendre un peu contre toi?»

Erik hésita:

«-Je… je ne sais pas, j'ai peur de lui faire mal.

-Mais non voyons ne dis pas de bêtises.»

Erik se pencha et prit doucement le nourrisson dans ses bras. Le cœur d'Erik fit un bond dans sa poitrine, alors ce petit être était sa fille, elle était la seule bonne chose qu'il avait réussi à accomplir dans sa vie. Il caressa la petite joue rebondie et fut surpris de voir à quel point elle était douce. Meg était vraiment magnifique. Elle le regarda, posant sa petite main sur sa manche. Erik sourit, il fit un petit bisou sur le front de l'enfant. Marie le regarda:

«-Alors, es-tu heureux d'avoir une fille?

-J'ai du mal à y croire… j'ai réussi à engendrer un être aussi parfait… tu mens, elle n'est pas de moi!

-Si elle est de toi Erik, je n'ai jamais voulu d'autre père pour avoir des enfants… et aujourd'hui nous en avons une.»

Erik regarda Meg et la donna doucement à Marie:

«-Je dois partir, mais je reviendrais vite.

-D'accord.

-Au revoir Marie.

-Au revoir Erik.»

Le jeune homme partit et retourna dans son espace à lui. Il se lança aussitôt dans la confection d'une petite robe d'ange pour sa fille ainsi qu'un cygne en bois. Erik ne pouvait faire mieux pour sa fille, il ne pouvait être présent dans sa vie chaque jour comme les autres pères, il était bien trop hideux, il l'effraierait plus qu'autre chose.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard Erik apporta les cadeaux pour Meg. Marie le remercia chaleureusement, elle était très touchée de son attention, mais le connaissant elle n'avait pas songé un instant à sa générosité une fois qu'il aurait apprit la nouvelle. Erik câlina rapidement sa fille avant de partir. Il ne reviendrait pas la voir avant longtemps même si il l'aimait.

* * *

En effet, cinq années passèrent avant qu'Erik ne retourne voir sa fille. Il l'avait observé de loin, à l'occasion il avait chanté des berceuses la nuit de façon à ce qu'elle l'entende sans le voir. Pour cela il usait de ses talents de magicien. Erik avait régulièrement des nouvelles grâce à Marie avec qui il échangeait des lettres. Elle lui avait même fourni une photo de Meg. Erik avait posé la précieuse photographie près de son lit. Le musicien sortit de sa tanière et monta. Meg était en train de jouer à la poupée dans le bureau de sa mère. Erik regarda mais ne vit pas Marie, il se dit qu'elle devait être en train de régler un problème quelconque. Il vit alors la petite fille se lever et partir en courant, riant à gorge déployée.

Cette vision réchauffa le cœur d'Erik, elle était si vigoureuse, si belle. Il vit alors qu'elle courait pour se jeter dans les bras de Marie. Il sourit et s'approcha. Meg tourna la tête vers lui:

«-Bonjour monsieur… j'aime beaucoup votre masque.

-Merci… tu es très belle toi.

-Merci, et je sais même danser!

-Ah oui?

-Oui, maman m'apprend.

-Dis donc, que tu es chanceuse.»

La petite fille sourit ce qui la rendit encore plus adorable. Marie posa sa fille et regarda Erik. Meg le regarda également et demanda:

«-Vous voulez jouer avec moi?

-Pourquoi pas… à quoi veux-tu jouer?

-A cache-cache, vous comptez et je me cache.

-Très bien.»

Erik sourit et commença à compter. La petite fille partit en courant. Marie le regarda:

«-Tu as mit du temps à revenir.

-Je sais… je ne suis pas assez bien pour elle, je ne pouvais donc pas rester.

-Je comprend ton point de vue même si je juge que c'est ridicule.»

Erik soupira:

«-Je n'avais pas d'autre choix.»

Il partit chercher Meg. Il connaissait l'Opéra comme sa poche, il ne mit donc pas longtemps à la trouver. La petite fille éclata de rire quand il la trouva. Elle le regarda:

«-Encore! Comptez encore!

-D'accord.»

Erik se remit à compter et elle partit. Le jeu dura bien une heure avant que le musicien ne se décide à repartir.

* * *

Il attendit presque dix ans avant de revenir face à sa fille. Il avait exposé l'idée d'apprendre le chant à Meg par lettre à Marie. Cette dernière avait accepté, après tout, Meg savait déjà danser donc autant qu'elle hérite aussi du talent de son père. Erik monta donc et regarda Meg, elle ressemblait trait pour trait à sa mère au même âge. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux pour se donner un peu de courage. Il lui sourit:

«-Je suis votre professeur de chant.

-Oui, maman m'avait parlé de ces leçons. Mais… pourquoi portez-vous un masque?

-J'aimerais que mon identité reste secrète tout simplement.

-Oh… d'accord.

-Bien, pouvons-nous commencer?

-Bien sûr.»

Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent par des exercices pour échauffer leurs voix. Erik se rendit vite compte que Meg n'avait pas une belle voix, elle n'avait pas non plus une voix horrible, simplement banale. Ceci le déçu beaucoup, mas il n'aimait pas sa fille en fonction de ça. Il essaya de son mieux de lui enseigner la chanson, mais elle n'arrivait pas à atteindre les notes qu'il souhaitait. Les leçons durèrent plusieurs semaines, mais n'aboutirent pas. Erik alla voir Marie:

«-J'ai à te parler.

-Je pense que je sais ce que tu va me dire.

-Ah oui?

-Oui, mais je t'écoute.

-La voix de Meg…

-Je sais, je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle n'a pas hérité de ta magnifique voix.

-Mais elle a tout le reste pour elle: la beauté, l'intelligence et elle est une excellente danseuse.

-Oui, mais c'est dommage qu'elle ne puisse également avoir une aussi belle que la tienne.

-Il faut croire qu'on ne peut pas tout avoir.

-Il semblerait.»

Meg arriva au même moment. Erik la regarda et lança:

«-Bon, il faut que je parte. Vous avez beaucoup progresser Meg.

-Merci monsieur.»

Erik retourna dans son repaire et continua Don Juan, il n'avait que très peu avancé depuis toutes ces années. Il n'avait pas trouvé _la_ voix qui allait l'inspirer. Erik était frustré de ne pas réussir cela, il se donnait tant de mal pour finalement ne parvenir à aucun résultat.

* * *

Meg fêtait ses 22 ans aujourd'hui, elle était tellement heureuse. Toutefois elle ressentait un vide en elle, elle n'avait jamais su qui était son père et ça lui manquait. Elle aurait aimé le voir au moins une fois. La jeune femme regarda sa mère:

«-Où est mon ruban bleu? J'aurais aimé le passer dans mes cheveux pour la fête…

-Il est dans mon bureau, va le chercher, je m'occupe du gâteau.»

Meg partit pour le bureau de sa mère. Elle pénétra dans la pièce et alluma la lampe à pétrole sur le bureau. Elle commença à chercher son ruban. Elle vit alors une petite boite en bois qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué jusque là. Elle l'ouvrit rongée par la curiosité et trouva une photo dedans. Il y avait sa mère, elle encore bébé et un homme inconnu. Il était assez grand, mince, les cheveux de jais et portait un masque. Meg fronça les sourcils, elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Soudain elle se souvint de ce mystérieux professeur de chant. Elle prit la photo et alla voir sa mère comme une tornade:

«-Qui est cet homme?»

Marie savait à quel point sa fille souffrait du manque de son père, et le regard plein de reproches qu'elle lui lançait lui fendait le cœur. Elle se passa une main sur le visage:

«-Il se nomme Erik.

-Et?

-Et… c'est ton père.

-Pourquoi me l'avoir caché tout ce temps?!

-Ce… il n'est pas comme tout le monde.

-Je m'en moque! Il habite près d'ici n'est-ce pas?

-En effet.

-Je veux le voir!

-Bien… tu le verra bientôt.

-Quand?

-Je ne sais pas encore.»

Meg partit, son anniversaire était gâché par cette découverte troublante. Elle parcourut tout l'Opéra, elle se doutait que ce Erik était caché quelque part. Elle trouva enfin le passage et entra dans le souterrain. Elle continua d'avancer et vit la barque. La jeune femme n'hésita qu'un instant avant de monter dans l'embarcation. Elle rama toujours droit devant et arriva dans un endroit qui ressemblait beaucoup à un endroit de vie. Il y avait un lit splendide en forme de cygne, des miroirs recouverts, beaucoup de choses différentes. La jeune femme vit alors un homme arriver, il sursauta en la voyant. Meg le fixa:

«-Vous êtes Erik?

-Oui c'est moi.

-Vous me reconnaissez?

-Bien sûr, comment es-tu arrivé ici?

-Pourquoi m'avoir caché la vérité quand vous m'enseigniez le chant?

-Parce que… je ne suis pas fait pour être père. Je suis repoussant alors que tu es la beauté même.

-Je m'en moque. Vous êtes mon père, je veux apprendre à vous connaître et que vous soyez présent dans ma vie.»

Les yeux d'Erik se remplirent de larmes et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, elle voulait apprendre à le connaître, lui. La jeune femme commença par l'emmener en haut, pour qu'il soit présent à la fête d'anniversaire.

Marie fut surprise de voir Erik, mais elle vit également la main de Meg qui le tirait partout avec elle. Erik regarda Marie:

«-Je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix de rester.

-Ah non, quand notre Meg décide quelque-chose il est très dur d'y échapper.»

Erik sourit et Meg demanda:

«-Tu me montrera ton visage un jour?

-Euh… je ne préfère pas.»

La jeune fit la moue et s'accrocha au cou de son père:

«-Bon tant pis, comme tu veux. Je suis bien trop contente de t'avoir enfin trouver, j'accepte ton choix de garder ce masque. Tu dois avoir tes raisons et je respecte ça.»

C'est ainsi qu'ils constituèrent une famille pour la première fois de leur vie. Erik était plutôt satisfait, il n'avait espérait que ça durant toute sa vie, pouvoir enfin avoir des gens qui l'aimaient. De plus sa fille était la plus belle jeune femme du monde, encore plus belle que Marie à son âge. Finalement l'horrible fantôme avait droit à sa part de bonheur.

* * *

 **FIN.**


End file.
